What Hasn't Been There Before
by Akemi Hitsugaya
Summary: A series of episodes that follow the lives of some students in the Iron Fist Academy, the story focuses on how with combat, inside still stirs different emotions within each character. LilixHwoarang and some other shippings are involved.
1. What is Jealousy?

_The Iron Fist Academy is a well-known school for mixed martial arts and combat. Only the best fighters have emerged from the school, and only the best enter. Students recruited from around the world have been given the privilege to study the way of the fighter._

_Emilie de "Lily" Rochefort has just entered the Academy and already rumors start to fly._

"Xiaoyu have you heard?" called the pink-haired maiden, Alisa Bosconovitch.

"Huh? Alisa what is it?"

"I heard that lately Jin and Lily have been spending a lot of times in the practice rooms together."

"Jin and Lili?" Since when did they get so close?" Xiaoyu wondered.

_The son of the director's son, Jin Kazama is the son of the principal, Kazuya Kazama, who is the son of Heihachi Mishima, the director of the school. His father is no other than the founder of the school, Jinpachi Mishima. _

"The son of the principal with the daughter of a wealthy business partner. I now see why the two of them together make a big commotion," Xiaoyu said with a little pout.

"You know, now I do see. Those two would make a good couple. Born from wealthy families. Gifted with looks and skills, both very driven and passionate people," Christie commented while taking a seat down.

The look on Xiaoyu's face turned into a little look of sadness. It was obvious so Christie added something else.

"Well I doubt those two have any feelings for each other. I'm having speculations on who the princess might really like." …

"Tch. Why would the brat train with that bastard of all people? I am much stronger than HIM," commented a rather annoyed Hwoarang while beating up another punching bag.

"That makes 3 of them…" Steve Fox commented while looking at the punching bags Hwoarang massacred on the floor. "Why do you care so much?" he asked.

"Me? Care? Don't make me laugh. I would never go for that brat," he said as he continued kicking and punching the same bag.

" I never said you would. You just brought it up," Steve replied grinning.

_Click clack click clack_

"And which brat would that be?" said a female voice.

The two turned around to see the clad white figure of Lili, smirking at Hwoarang.


	2. What is Irritation?

"Hiyah!" Lili did another kick again in her combat boots. Sweat was dripping all over her face, which she didn't particularly enjoy. The feeling she was suddenly having though was pure ecstasy. All day she was in the training rooms, fighting with one of the best in the whole academy.

"Last move," she said with a focused tone in her voice. Her opponent grinned at her and both of them charged. Immediately, Lili got into position at the last second and was able to grab the right arm of her opponent. With swift action she twisted the arm to her opponent's back and was about to do her finishing upper kick, when all of a sudden the arm was yanked free and Lili found the arm wrapped around her waist and with one move she was flipped over and pinned on the floor. It was all too quick that after being pinned to the ground she thought her opponent would follow up with another punch. She braised herself for the impact to come, which was a fist to her face.

… A few seconds later though she was just staring at where the fist was. It was not on her head but on the left space beside her head. There it was, a red and black glove, hovering closely a few inches from her face. Slowly, her blue eyes crept up to the muscles that owned the glove, and then to the face.

Same as Lili, he was catching his breath. The sweat glistened all over the tanned and well built body that had trained all day with the girl on the ground that he was staring intently at. They just stayed like that for a while, taking up each other's innate closeness.

After finally letting the oxygen kick in, Jin offered his hand.

Lili took it with ease as he helped her up.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Jin's back was already turned at her. "The last move still needs work. You'll easily get beaten if you don't adapt well to the change," he said as he grabbed a towel and wiped his sweaty bare torso. That was so like Jin to not give enough praise. Lili on the other hand felt that she did pretty well considering how hard she's been working. She felt confident and gladly took a sip from her mineral water bottle.

"Same time tomorrow?" Lili asked after fully cooling down and having a change of clothes (she changed in the bathroom of course). She was back again into wearing one of her feminine frilled dresses, the white one to be exact.

Jin nodded, and he too was wearing his favorite purple hoodie again. Before walking out of the training room, Lili punched Jin's arm playfully and said, "Loosen up a bit at times." Jin, not really used to this phrase just stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something but instead just gave in to a chuckle.

"Easier said than done," he replied afterwards.

"What was that?" Lili caught on only a little bit of what Jin said since he replied in Japanese.

"It was nothing," he bluntly covered for it.

Lili, already getting used to Jin's mysterious ways decided to ignore this, and so the two of them walked out of the training room together. Before parting ways, something urged Lili to ask rather candidly, "So are you free this Saturday?" Jin's answer and expression were rather expected. He just replied with a simple "No. I have a lot of work to do." Lili sighed deeply and put her hands on her hips. "Whatever you say Jin, whatever you say." After saying this, Lili giggled a bit then excused herself since it was already time for her afternoon tea, a thing in her schedule she never wanted to miss. It was one of the things that kept her calm even with a hectic schedule in the academy.

As she walked through the wooden floored halls, Lili thought of how she was getting better ever since she started having Jin around. Her skills have greatly developed and it seems as if rumors have even spread throughout the school. People were talking about she and Jin spent a lot of time together lately, and how both of them look great together. Well she already knew she looked great but it felt rather better for her to have more attention. She was still a girly girl at heart. Though she didn't say she looked at it in that way, she wasn't denying anything either. Knowing this made her have a small smile on her lip, something she was not trying to hide at all.

As she was walking to get to her room, Lili could not help but notice another small training room she passed by. This one was different from the room she and Jin just trained in. It was an earth tone room, with wooden floors and a blue painted wall. The interior of it all was like a boxing gym when she looked inside the door. There were the posters and punching bags, but what really brought her attention to the room was the sound of punching. It wasn't just any punching, but extreme punching, something that showcased strength through the sound of the gloves piercing through the bag.

Accompanying that sound was the scoff and grunts of the person doing damage to the punching bag in its current chain. Two familiar voices made their way inside Lili's head.

"Me? Care? Don't make me laugh. I would never go for that brat."

"I never said you would. You just brought it up."

Curious and even more curious, Lili stepped into the training room. "And which brat would that be?" she asked.

The two obviously were not aware of her presence by the door so when they turned around, she just smirked and stared at the person she hated the most…

_Hwoarang…_

There he was in his monochrome training outfit, with his red hair down and un-gelled. Something Lili thought was personally charming… _Wait. What? _

Then there was also Steve in the room in a pair of red boxing shorts, the same color as his gloves, bare chest. Lili couldn't help but notice that she was again with another sweaty shirtless guy today.

There was sort of a 3 second time gap before either of the two men could respond to the current subject's entrance.

"Oh look Steve, a dainty foreigner decided to grace us with its presence in this fancy training room!" Hwoarang said after looking at Lili. Afterwards he turned his back on her.

At this Lili rolled her eyes. Could Hwoarang's sarcasm get any terrible? "_Its"_?

"What are you doing here Lili?" Steve asked earnestly.

'_Yeah what am I doing here?' _Lili wondered herself as well, she was curious and just confirming who was in the room. Upon hearing the previous conversation though she wanted to stay longer. It sounded interesting.

She looked at Steve and smiled politely. "I'm just here to take a break. Oh don't mind me guys, carry on."

_POW._

That sound came from the impact of Hwoarang's shoe and the punching bag. "Dear Miss Princess, as much as we love having you around here, which we don't, please leave," he said with an obvious tone of irritation. It was always like that with Hwoarang since he usually teased or insulted Lili. His tone just then was slightly off though, like a 'tired of seeing your face' expression.

Lili's face turned into a scowl. Her arms were still crossed at that moment. "You're making me leave? What? Is your conversation confidential enough to send anyone out the door again?" For some reason Lili was getting worked up, luckily she just went back to being a tease. She had to remember whom she was talking to, the person she could never take seriously ever in the first place. "I'm still waiting for your answer you know." She turned to Steve. "Did tough guy Black Talon start caring for someone already?" She chuckled.

Steve caught on to Lili's humor and said with a smirk. "That explains why his face was almost as red as his hair earlier." The two of them shared a laugh, while Hwoarang just stood there facing the bag. Focusing all the energy in one hand, _BOOM. _

Another punching bag bites the dust. Lili and Steve stopped laughing to stare at the Korean then at the dilapidated piece of equipment that seemed to smoke on the very floor. To spare herself from an awkward silence that was sure to follow, Lili just said, "Well that's my cue, I'm late for tea. It was nice talking to you Steve." She curtsied towards him, intentionally ignoring the grouch on the other side of the room.

Lili left the room with a calm, humorous manner, but by the time she was at the hall, her pace started to become faster, and her head was slightly heating up. Little did she know that from the corner of her mouth a smile was forming?

"He he" Steve turned back to his buddy that nearly broke all the chains to the stack of bags on the floor of the wooden training room. Hwoarang could take a joke but Steve noticed that whenever Lili was involved, his friend would turn extra sour. It was a sign to a lot of things, but Steve knew nothing of love, so he would only joke about it lightly.

"Relax man, she's only just a girl." He patted Hwoarang's shoulder to make sure he was okay.

Hwoarang picked up the previous punching bag and placed it with the pile of worn out ones he trained with. He then took out a new one from a closet and chained it up thinking,

'_Idiot. She's not only just a girl…'_


End file.
